The New Separatists: Threat to the Empire
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: Separatists falling. Since the end of the Clone Wars, the Empire has been tracking down remaining Separatist bases and leaders. Finding a Separatist base on Mustafar, Imperial stormtroopers are sent to destroy the base, and everyone inside...


**I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Oh, and, welcome to my first Star Wars fanfic!**

 **:D I have some others planned and I think they're pretty cool. Now, let's set the stage…**

 **Year: 12 BBY**

 **Planet: Mustafar**

A separatist leader ran desperately through the separatist base: one of the last in existence.

The Empire had been hunting down remaining Separatists ever since it's rise to power and all Separatists are worrysome.

Imperial Stormtroopers, the Empire 's basic foot soldiers, stormed the base, blasting any battle droids they came across.

A large group of droids turned a corner to come face to face with the imperials. They all raised their blasters and fired. Lasers flew in all directions and bodies fell to the floor. It was over in seconds… the droids were nothing but scrap metal. The troopers stepped over the bodies of their former companions and over the scraps of several droids. Then they began running again.

The terrifying soldiers blasted through the droids as if they were paper and blew through sealed doors like a plastic wrapper. As they continued through the base, the found several separatist supporters and shot them down in moments. Then they made it to the command center. Dozens of battle droids stood there. The troops tore through them and continued onto the super battle droids. A trooper ran through the group with a blaster rifle and shot a super in it's metal face, making it stumble back and fall over, sparking like mad.

That's when the separatist leader slipped away.

The super battle droids were down. A few droidekas remained and opened fire, taking out many imperial soldiers. A few rolled shock charges through the droids' shields, deactivating the deadly robot. A few troopers stayed to clean up the rest of the droids while the majority ran off after the separatist leader. They ran through zigzagging halls and car to a human dressed in black with a blaster. He fired at the troops and landed a few successful shots. A few droids piled in front of the man, forming a shooting shield. The separatist fired in between he droids at he troopers. However, despite his efforts, the droids were destroyed mercilessly. A blaster bolt hit him near the chest and he fell to the ground. The troops continued on.

Droids would pop up every now and again but each group would meet the same brutal fate as the last. The troops ended up outside, on the fiery, hellish surface of Mustafar.

In the distance, the separatist leader ran with a few magna guard droids at his side. A rifle trooper shot his gun and hit a guard in the back, right on it's on vulnerable spot. The magna guard droids were designed to confuse enemies, as mos droids only needed their heads, but these droids needed only their chest. The droid sparked and fell to the ground, then tumbled into the scorching, burning, blistering magma, slowly melting away at the droid's metal exoskeleton.

The troopers sprinted toward the leader, catching up to him quickly. They fired their blasters and the magna droids stopped and blocked the blasts with their staffs and began to battle off the Stormtroopers. They knocked away their blasters, stabbed their chests and stopped their heart with electricity, jumped and kicked their heads, sending them into the molten lava, chocked them, and fought them off in any other imaginable way. For once in this mission, the troopers had a legitimate challenge. A shot struck a guard in the chest, deactivating the droid. This kept happening until all the droids were destroyed. But they had stalled the troopers greatly, and the separatist leader was nowhere to be found.

The man dressed in black stood up from the floor of the base, clutching the blaster wound he had received. He looked down at the scraps his droids had become. He growled.

"If only the fools had listened! 'The republic is great' they said. 'The Separatists are wrong' they said. The tauntaun fur was pulled over their eyes liked a sarlacc's stomach acid over a body. We were right. And the entire galaxy was fooled. But no more. The Separatists _will not_ _die_! Watch your back, Emperor, we're coming for you. And when we find you, there will be hell to pay."

 **So there it was! I really hope you enjoyed! Now, I wanted to say that this is not going to mess with any of the canon as far as I know, because iwant this to be able to be canon if someone at LucasArts were to find it (unlikely). This story will carry into the first galactic civil war, and possibly further. Anyway, this concludes chapter one and chapter two might be out soon. But I need to work on other stuff before that.**


End file.
